Theretofore, apparatus has been suggested for the vertical and axial adjustment of a steering wheel which can be manipulated with a single manually operated lever. This prior apparatus has a clamp which snugly surrounds the steering column and can be braced by means of a device which can be manipulated with the manual lever. A longitudinal key arranged along the steering column, which locks into a keyway of the clamp, serves to prevent twisting. The clamp has a flexible connection with a console secured to the vehicle and clamp rings, and friction rings are inserted into the connection so as to improve its locking capacity. With this known apparatus, a great deal of space is needed for swiveling the hydraulic steering control connected to the lower end of the steering column because the swivel axis is rather high on the steering column.
Additionally, the various parts of this prior apparatus must fit very precisely in order to achieve a good simultaneous clamping effect by all components upon moving the manual lever so as to secure the steering wheel assembly in a desired position. This prior apparatus is very expensive and requires the use of a steering column which is not in general commercial use.